fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Experiments of Discord
Beginning Operations Waiting atop the ridge overlooking the valley of the compound were the forces of the Toveri Alliance. Each guild has it's four-man team waiting patiently for Samarra Inari's signal to converge on the location and rescue the test subjects being used for a dark guild's experiments on creating Second Generation Dragon Slayers. Samarra was busy talking with the Ambush Unit through the communication lacrima around her neck. The Ambush Unit was there to serve as a distraction for the forces guarding the experimentation compound, so that the Alliance Units could sneak into the compound unnoticed. "Alright, Ambush Unit begin your assault. Warrior Angel Unit, converge on the compound and take out the generator powering the compounds outdoor security. All other Units stand by." ''Samarra says over the lacrima. After a few moments, lights could be seen flickering off and on, followed by a puff of smoke from what looked to be security measures at the compounds entrance. "''Samarra to Tristan. I don't what you did but the defense system is down, the power flickered when it did but its still running do you know what happened." Samarra said through the lacrima, with a quizzical look on her face. She got a quick reply from the Warrior Angel guild's leader, then sent a message to all the Alliance Units. "All Unit's converge on the compound. Proceed with caution, the map from our sources was inaccurate, so the location's layout is a mystery. Do your best to rescue as many people as you can, only use extreme force if necessary." Samarra commands. With that all guild forces rush on the large experimentation site. After the meeting of the Toveri Alliance, Nikolai and his team starting going forward to the experiment compound. Pietro spoke up. "Master if we get into a fight, let me fight on my own first. You're too powerful, it wouldn't be as much fun if you beat the opposition in the blink of an eye. I want to show you how much more powerful I've become since joining Pantheon." Simca stepped up, "Nikolai, let me go first. I's the fastest here, plus with my poison I can quickly take out the guards and give us access to the enemy compound..." Simca then turned her attention to her brother, Vance, "And Van, do not argue with me about this. Understand?" Simca was poking her brother in his nose with her finger as she said it. Vance looked completely flabbergasted by his little sisters suggestion, and even more so about her psychic reading of him and what he was going to say. "Nick, if you let her go I'm going to kick your ass. You know that right?" Vance growled the warning at his guild master, Nikolai. "You know full well that the master is too strong for you to 'kick his ass'," said Pietro. "I'm sure he could've done this by himself, but he asked us to help anyways." Suddenly, Pietro sniffed the air. "Someone's coming." Vance and Simca both raised their noses, both of them sniffing the air around them. "What the hell is that?" Simca looked at her brother Vance, who's sense of smell was in a league of its own. "Smells like magic. And a lot of it. But not enough to be one of the masters of the enemies guild though." Vance looked back at Nikolai for instructions. Vance had promised Nikolai that he would think things trough, and not charge in head first because of the direness of the situation. "I'll go in first, follow behind." Nikolai entered the compound with his three teammates behind him." Vance was fired up, "Lets get in there and kick some serious ass." Vance had his hands lit aflame already, a sign that he rearing to go. Simca readied herself as well, her fingers were a purple color, a sure sign that she was tapping into the power of her implanted Dragon Slayer lacrima. "Lets go." When they reached the Magic Research Laboratory, right after they open the door a bright light was shoot at them. It was an attack from Theia Zhulong the Light Dragon Slayer. "Sorry to flash you, Haha." Said Theia. Vance spoke up, "Hey, Nick, is this chick a friend or not." Vance looked confused, but annoyed at having been attacked. "Not a chance. Creator's Eye..." Before he could finish the spell. "Radiant Aura." Said Theia shined a light. It negated some of the Creator's Eye Magic. "Ehhhhhhh, my eye!!! Ocular Dispelling Magic?!" Theia smiled. "Yes, I know how powerful that Ancient Spell is. I am surprised though, it didn't completely disable it just added interference with it you have truly overwhelming Magic Power." Nikolai fell to the ground in great pain. The Creator's Eye is the magic most entwined with his life force. Vance was already on the move, he appeared next to the new enemy, sending her through the wall with a powerful punch as Vance took temporary command, "Simca, Pietro, take Nick and do something with him. Get'im outta here if you have to. I'll take her on. " Vance cracked his knuckles as he did the same with his neck. "Look at you being all intellectual," said Pietro. He picked up Nikolai and carried him out of the room. "Don't worry master, we'll fix you up. He stopped abruptly. "There's another one." Simca looked at Pietro. "You want me to take this one while you get gimpy there out of here?" Simca asked Pietro, referring to Nikolai who was currently out of commission. Theia opened her mouth. "Light Dragon Roar!" A laser-like light shout of her mouth. Vance appeared in front of Simca and Pietro as he opened his mouth as well, releasing a beam of white light so powerful it nearly shook the entire compound that they were in, it connected with the one fired by the young girl before exploding. "That's a White Dragon's Roar." Vance looked smug and cocky as he grinned at the short young woman that was his opponent. Theia ran toward the three Pantheon mages. She avoided a few attacks. "Light Dragon Wing Attack." The streak of Magic Power push back the three mages. Pietro went a few feet back, making sure to keep Nikolai's body safe. "No, I came here to fight, and that's precisely what I'll do." He handed Nikolai to Simca, "keep the master safe." He looked deathly serious. "My senses are greater than any animal alive. I'll take them down. You don't need to be a Dragon Slayer to fight a weaker version of a Dragon Slayer." Theia ran toward Pietro. Made a fist and punched him with a light infused punch. "Weaker version? I doubt that." Despite not even activating any of his Take Over spells yet, he was barely harmed. He dropped to all fours and bounded at Theia, kicking her in the stomach towards Vance. "You take care of her like you wanted, I'll find the other one." He began to run off, but before he knew it, the scent had already gotten behind him. Before he could turn around to get back, a man came out of nowhere blocking his path. Pietro got down onto all fours, getting ready to fight. Theia got up, annoyed that an non Dragon Slayer could hurt her. She turned to Vance the strongest Mage left among the Pantheon team. "Light Dragon Shimmering Arrow." Said Theia, she opened a palm and an arrow came out of it, rushing toward Vance and Simca. Vance opened his hand, letting the blast of light strike it as he redirected it without any visible effort. "Hey, Sim, stay back. I can handle her on my own." Vance charged, appearing above her in an instant as he slammed her in the top of her had, sending her crashing down into the floor below her. Vance quickly followed his attack up with another. Vance jumped up into the air as he pulled his right hand back and charged his White Dragon Slayer Magic into it before he thrust his fist in a punching motion, sending a massive blast of white light shaped like his fist crashing down upon his opponent. "That's true White Dragon Slayer Magic. You're nothing but an imitation of a real Dragon Slayer." Vance said with a tone of vehemence in his voice at being compared to opponent who called themselves a Dragon Slayer. The Battle Begins "Even an imitation can destroy a real one. Light Dragon Roar!" She shoot out her dragon roar again, then ran toward Vance and appeared behind him, kicking him into the roar. Both of Vance's hands glowed a bright white as he spun in the air sideways, he struck the opposing dragon's roar with his right hand as he slammed a powerful backfist into Theia, once again throwing her into the floor. "Do you know why an imitation cant beat an original? Its because throughout the training that a First-Generation, or a Third-Generation, our dragon parents toughen us up to the point that almost nothing fazes us." Vance said, his eyes glowing a demonic red, a sign that he was clearly annoyed. Theia rushed toward Simca. "Light Dragon Blinding Fist." She started to throw punches of focused light at Simca. "Ultimate cat fight." "I wouldn't do that, she's more brutal than I am." Vance had a look on his face, one that knew what Theia had coming. Simca vanished. She reappeared behind Theia and slashed her across the back with a purple colored claw. Theia fell to the floor, her body seizing as foam started to fill her mouth. "What did I tell you." Vance chuckled. "You didn't kill her, did you Sim?" Vance now looked worried. "Don't worry, she's just paralyzed." Simca said flatly. "At least, she shouldn't die. I think." Vance looked horrified, then worried, then proud, then something else indescribable. Theia while still foaming from the mouth. "I never was... a Second Generation but a Third Generation. Our mission was to keep you all here, while the test... subjects faught the weaker guilds." Theia passed out. Out of nowhere, a new combatant appeared. "Water Dragon's Roar!" She blasted a wave of water from her mouth, sending back Vance and Simca. "Now you'll get to face a real Dragon Slayer," she said, gathering water at her hands. "Water Dragon's Crushing Fang!" She charged them, preparing to hit her opponents with the water on her hands. At the same time, Pietro stared down his opponent. "You're no Dragon Slayer, you're completely different. It doesn't matter though, I can take you down regardless of what magic I use." Suddenly, Theia got back up and uses her Dragon Roar to blast Vance and Simca. But this time, it was twice as strong. "A Dragon Slayer's body is different than a typical human's. I now have a high tolerance for that poison." Lyla walked next to Theia, covering her fist in water again. "Let's take them down together. I'll handle the girl." Vance and Simca both stood. Vance wiped away some blood that had formed in the corner of his mouth. "Hey, Sim, she was supposed to stay out for a while right?" Vance asked, scratching his head, a look of annoyance covered his features. Simca looked positively annoyed, "That little brat." Simca took a deep breath in before she released large torrent of flames from her mouth, "Fire Dragon's Roar," she bellowed. Lyla jumped in front of the two and countered the attack with her own breath attack. "Water Dragon's Roar!" The fire and water turned to steam, but her attack didn't stop there, creating a gigantic vortex of highly pressurized water heading straight for Simca and Vance. Vance stepped in front of his sister and let loose his own Fire Dragon's Roar which all but vaporized the torrent of water heading towards him and Simca. "This is why we're called the Twin Fire Dragon's, cause we don't fight alone, but together." Simca jumped into the air and swung her hand, "Poison Dragon's Luster Claw," as four greenish-purple colored blades of poison flew at Lyla, two missed as the other two made shallow cuts across her arms. As the blades made contact however, they just slid through her body, doing no harm. "A Water Dragon Slayer can transform into their element to avoid harm. Water Dragon's Solid Claw!" Waves crashed down on Simca as Lyla flew into the air. She then brought her leg down onto her sending her crashing into the ground. "We're not phonies like those experimental Dragon Slayers. We're the real deal. Third Generation Dragon Slayers." Suddenly an immense force or Magic Power erupted, shaking the entire compound... Nikolai had returned. "As he walked down the stairs, with his right eye closed. "Impressive to think one of you pathetic Dragon Slayer had a spell that would interfere with my Creator's Eye. You had me for a moment, it is the magic most connected to my lifeforce." After he said that he pinned Theia and Lyla to the wall with Telekinesis. "Give up, or less you might not survive." Vance had a smug look on his face, "Hey Nick, what took you so long?" "Damn it, Nikolai. She's mine." Simca wined slightly as she huffed. Theia and Lyla dropped to the ground. "I see now why many see you worthy of Rank 1. of the Wizard Saints. However, my spell has limited your attacks. You have tremendous lifeforce even outside of your eternal youth granted by Life Balance. That is why it seems like you can use the Creator's Eye with seemingly endless use. But, you can't until you defeat me. Lyla let us blast them out of here like the trash they are. Light Dragon Roar." She shot a very powerful roar of light, and waited from Lyla's Dragon Roar. Vance looked concerned, "Hey Nick, is she right? Are you really not back at full power yet?" "I don't care if he is or not, I just want to finish my fight." Simca bellowed, clearly annoyed. Nikolai got infront and created a barrier. It broke apart the dragon roar. It damages pillars. "It depends on how you define full power. I shouldn't use my Creator's Eye, it might end not so well. However, the strength of my Magic Power isn't any weaker." Vance turned, looking at Nikolai. "Let me say that again. Can you fight all out like you normally would or not?" Vance asked Nikolai, a tone of complete seriousness and slight concern lacing his voice. Simca calmed somewhat, then spoke in a compassionate and concerned tone, "Hey Nick, answer us. Are you alright?" "I'll say I'm at 60% of my full power. Until Theia, is defeated I can't use my Creator's Eye properly." "If that's the case let me handle her. We use the same magic, well hers was taught to her and mine was implanted but it doesn't matter, I can take her, I mean come on, she's tiny." Vance said to Nikolai as he thumbed to Theia over his shoulder. Vance turned to look at her, "You ready to do this?" "I'm not risking a loss," said Lyla, "we can't afford Nikolai reaching full power. Aqua Drive!" A radiant blue aura surrounded her as she collected water around her body. "Water Dragon's Great Wing Strike!" She swung her arms, sending two blades of water at Vance and Simca. They moved at blinding speed, giving the siblings almost no time to react. Theia appeared behind Vance. She uses Light Dragon Blinding Fist. She landed blow after blow on Vance. "Your cute Vance, sorry I have to flash you in a bad way. Hehe." She punched him in the face knocking him into a wall. Vance slammed into the wall, some blood erupting from his mouth. As he pulled himself from the wall he wiped the blood from his lips. "Alright little girl, you're really starting to annoy the hell out of me." Vance vanished, appearing behind Theia, delivering a devastating head-butt to the top of her head, sending her crashing down into the floor below her. Vance reached down and grabbed the girl by her throat, lifting her above his head. "Retire little girl, before you get seriously hurt." Vance's tone was gravely serious. She released a Light Dragon Roar, right up front and personal. "How is that for serious?" Meanwhile, Lyla and Simca's battle continued. With her fist cloaked in water, she dealt a devastating blow to her gut. Simca hit a wall before falling to the floor. As she got up a loud growl erupted from her throat, a clear sign that she was now extremely pissed. Simca vanished, reappearing behind Lyla as she thrust her right hand into her gut, directly delivering her poison into her body. Meanwhile, Vance had taken the full blast of Theia's roar to his face. As the dust cleared Vance now had a grin on his face as he still held the girl in his hand. "Let me show you how it's done." Vance inhaled deeply, more so than was needed for a normal roar, no he was using of the most powerful normal spells that he had in his arsenal. Vance opened his mouth wide, as he exhaled a torrent of flames so great it could engulf a small town, "Fire Dragon's Devastation," as the flames washed over Theia's body it scorched her greatly. As the fire dissipated Vance notice that Theia was barely conscious, "Had enough?" Theia passed out. And Nikolai's Creator's Eye, was restored to full power. "Vance careful we can't get as many answers out of dead as the living. Besides, no order was given to kill." Vance looked offended, "Duh, I know that. I didn't kill her, I just inflicted a large amount of pain, which is what caused her to pass out. Really, and she calls herself a real Dragon Slayer. Ha, mom made sure that me and Sim could take a few hits." Before Simca could make contact, Lyla's body transformed into water, with her arm harmlessly passing through her gut. She grabbed Simca's wrist, making sure she couldn't escape. "You're mine now! Water Dragon's Roar!" At point blank, like Theia, she blasted her in the face with her powerful roar. Simca hit the ground, again. "She's really pissing me off..." Simca thought to herself. "I've got an idea." Simca charged Lyla again, this time her right hand was lit ablaze. Simca slammed her fist into Lyla's face, stunning her momentarily. In the instant that Lyla was stunned Simca grabbed her by her face with both hands as she pressed her lips to Lyla's, forcing her mouth open as she exhaled a toxic gas down her throat and straight into her lungs, paralyzing her as she fell to the ground and Simca wiped her mouth off. "That should have worked." Simca spit, disgusted by what she had done but glad that it had worked. "I've got to find Van now." Pietro vs Guy Zoa Pietro stared down his opponent. "So, who are you?" Guy Zoa didn't reply. He pulled out a card and used his Lightning Card spell. "Die Pantheon, the gods will be slain here." Lightning was shot at Pietro. Pietro easily dodged the spell and jumped at Guy. He delivered a powerful punch to his opponent's face. Guy let out a haft-hearted ouch. "Impressive for a weak mage. I had thought I would battle Nikolai or at least Vance. Hell even Simca is stronger than you. You are the weakest mage here." After he said that he blasted Pietro through a wall with, Lightning Dragon. "You underestimate me," said Pietro, standing back up, unharmed. "Just because I'm not a Dragon Slayer, doesn't make me weak. My skin's as hard as stone, my teeth as tough as diamonds, my strength can break steel, and that's without any of my Take Over spells. Evolved Animal Soul: Great Ape!" He transformed into a large silverback gorilla and leaped at Guy, delivering an even more powerful punch than before. "Ouch, that one actually hurt a bit." He charged at Pietro using Power Magic to increase his power, delivered many blows to Pietro. Pietro managed to block his punches with his enlarged arms, but they still hurt. When Guy finished his barrage, Pietro lifted his body off the ground and delivered a swift kick to Guy's chest, using the hand-like structure of his foot to make a fist while doing so. Guy took the hits. But used his Power Magic to increase his power further. He grabbed Pietro's wrists and it sounded like they were about to break. Pietro was brought to his knees. "I said you were weak." Pietro activated his Human Subordination Magic, weakening Guy's body. He ripped his wrist out of Guy's grasp and punched him hard in the face, slamming him into the ground. "If I'm weak, then what does that make you?" He punched him hard in the gut as he laid on the ground. Guy pulled out another card, and released a fire spell at Pietro. The heat was intense. "Evolved Animal Soul: Mega Shark!" He turned into a humanoid shark. His skin began to constantly emit water, keeping his skin moist, and canceling out the heat and fire from his spell. He stomped on Guy's chest, pinning him to the ground. "That seriously can't be all you've got. You had all that big talk before." Guy's body release great amounts of Magic Power. It pushed Pietro off his person. He then pulled out two cards, it was his Fire and Lightning ones. He combined his two attacks into a far more powerful one of a the two combined forces. "Beast Enhancement: Arms!" Pietro's muscle mass in his arms increased, easily blocking the attack. "You're still under the affect of my Human Subordination Magic. In other words, your attacks get weaker, but I can only get stronger. Legs!" His leg muscles increased in size as well, and jumped at Guy, grabbing him by the arms and sinking his razor-sharp shark teeth into Guy's body. Guy was able to release himself, from the shark-enhanced man that was Pietro. However between the Human Subordination Magic and his wound, he was all but defeated. "I never thought.... (coughs blood) I would lose to someone like Pietro. Losing to... Nikolai would be... acceptable he is a mage more than worthy to be the strongest Saint. But this man... he had the only magic.... that could let him drag me down to his...level." Guy passes out. "I could've defeated you without my Human Subordination Magic, but we're on a tight schedule." Pietro reverted back to his human form and walked back over to where the rest of his guild mates were. Completion Nikolai researched the near completely destroyed lab. He found documents of Dragon Slayer Magic Lacrima Implants, as well as other Ancient Spells. Nikolai then receives a message on his communication lacrima from Samarra, telling them the coordinates of the lab where the test subjects are held. "Impressive, they have advanced Lacrima Implants. Vance, Simca, Pietro we needed to get out of here. As for them, leave them for the Rune Knights, killing the weak is so distasteful." Upon arriving at the coordinates Samarra gave them, they make their way through a steel plated door into a large open room that smells of blood and tears. They see a few dozen mages strapped to chairs, looking in serious need of fluids and rest. Their bodies seemed weak and fragile as the guild members freed them from their bindings. Noting that all the other guilds had made their appearance inside the lab, Samarra speaks loudly to address the group. "Everyone, please help escort the test subjects, and any dragon slayers you managed to bump into on the way over here, outside the facility. We will rush them to Shōjirō's family hospital at once!" Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Roleplay